Help Me
by Jessica Marie Cullen
Summary: This is Amanda's POV for the rape that you find out about in chapter 11 of Memories. DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE READ MEMORIES. And this is lemony. So don't cuss me out if you thought it was something totally different. Disclaimer: I do not own.


**A/N: OK, this is Amanda's POV for what happened that fateful night that Tatiana walked in on her. It's in 3****rd**** person POV. And be serious you guys, I tried to make this as "formal" and "mature" as possible, so when you see that Amanda loved her sister with a passion, I mean that Amanda loves her sister in a "family warming" way. So please don't think that Amanda is lesbian. I can just see someone thinking that. And this is a serious lemon. I was thinking about skipping over the lemony part, but I wanted to see if you guys wanted me to put a lemon in Memories, or if you think my lemons are too lemony. Let me know. **

**But anyway, hope this sums up the whole reason Amanda was the way she was, and I hope it's worth the reviews. **

**So review.**

**Jessica Marie Cullen**

* * *

The night was a dark and gloomy night. Not the kind of night Amanda found her favorite. Amanda liked the sun. She loved the feeling of it. She liked the aroma, if there was one that the sun brought with it. She liked the warmth it had. And right now, it seemed cold and dark without the sun.

But the feeling of aloneness and cold was not first on her mind. Her sister's boyfriend had called her to her and Seth's house. He said there was something horrible happening. Something she needed to be over there for. So she rushed to get her shoes on. She had no time for socks, her sister was in trouble.

She had not asked what had happened. Amanda never asked questions. She was a quiet, unappealing girl. She felt no love. Not even from the person she loved the most in this world – Tatiana, her sister.

Her sister had everything. She had the man, the money, and the parental support. Her sister got the guys, she got the love, and she got everything and everyone. Tatiana didn't need anything, and she didn't want anything either.

All Amanda had were old memories of childhood days spent with the old Tatiana at the park. All Amanda got was empty looks and old hand-me downs. And all Amanda wanted was someone to love her.

And even though there was so much for Amanda to begrudge Taty of, she never once looked at her sister with envy. She never once hated her sister for her fame. For her fortune. No, Amanda loved her sister with a passion. The love for her sister was what got Amanda through the day. If it wasn't for her sister, Amanda would not be of this Earth anymore. She wouldn't be here. And no one knew or cared but Amanda.

So, naturally, Amanda was sprinting to get over to her sister's house as soon as possible. She couldn't let the one thing she loved most leave her.

Getting to her sister's house was the least of her worries. She lived just down the street from her.

Tatiana lived in a great big mansion that was beautiful and elegant. Its white columns held the roof over the porch up high. The brown bricks bordered ever corner of her house, and the windows were surrounded by red frames. It was the picture of a house you'd find on magazines. If only Amanda could say the same of her house.

Amanda's house was plain and boring. It was a pale shade of white. Not quite cream, but not quite white. There was only one window, which was framed by white frames that had no border design at all. Its door was brown. A major color difference against all of the white. Something about her house said, 'boring'.

But none of that mattered to Amanda. What mattered was that her sister was in trouble, and she had to help her, no matter was the costs were. Even if the cost was death.

So she was out of her car as soon as it stopped, not even stopping to take the keys out of the ignition. She looked at the house as she ran to it. The moon wasn't out, so there was no light to show its pretty features. It was dark, and exceedingly scary. But Amanda pushed herself to go in, even when the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end and every fiber in her body wanted to turn and run.

It was scary how there was no sound in the house but her heavy breathing. She had hardly run anywhere, but the fear that was lapping at her spine - cold and deadly – was shortening her breathes. She searched the darkness, her eyes searching for the light. If she just got the light on then everything would be okay.

When she finally hit something on the wall, she flipped the switch and turned around to face the living room. And then she saw the person sitting on the couch, and screamed. Then she cut herself off, noticing it was just Taty's boyfriend, Seth.

"Hey, hey, no screaming." He said, standing up. His once sweet and tender voice was menacing, as if he was playing a sick game only he wanted to play.

Confused, Amanda stepped closer, thinking Seth was just playing. He smirked at her advance.

"That's it, come here." He said, motioning her with one hand. Amanda noticed the other was behind his back, like he was holding a surprise back there.

Amanda's eyebrows scrunched up, thinking this wasn't sweet Seth. This was some sick person in his body. She stepped back, finally thinking she should give into her instincts and run.

"You don't want to do that." He said, stepping forward. He then looked down as he brought his hand around for both of them to see. It was a knife. The light glinted off its sleek appearance. For a split second Amanda wanted to reach her hand out and touch it, but then her common sense stepped in, and she turned to run out the door.

Seth was quick. That was for sure. Maybe it was because he was tall, or maybe it was because she was the prey that he wouldn't let get away. Either way, she felt his arms wrap around her. His left hand snaked around her waist, pulling her arms to her side, and he pulled her long hair to make her head whip to her right side. His other hand, the one with the dagger, brought the shiny death trap inches from her throat.

"I told you, you didn't want to do that." He laughed an evil, heartless laugh into her ear.

Amanda was breathing heavily, and she tried to struggle, which made Seth tighten his arms around her. The sharp dagger touched her throat, barely. It slit her throat though. The blood flowed over the blade. But it was little blood. Because Seth wasn't putting pressure on it. Instantly Amanda stilled, holding in her cry of pain. She knew it would only make this harder for herself. She looked at his evil smile out of the corner of her eye, waiting for him to release her.

"Amanda, how nice to have you here. I suppose you're here for Taty? I'm sorry, that bitch isn't here yet." He said, his breathe fanned her face, smelling strongly of alcohol.

No matter if it was her life or not, she wouldn't let him call her sister that. "Don't call her that." Her voice was strangled and it was barely a whisper. Since any movement of the neck would make the knife go in deeper.

"Oh, but I just did. Why can't I call her that? I don't love her. And if you don't cooperate with me, I'll kill her." Again, his breathe fanned at her, but this time instead of bringing just the smell, it brought with it a chill that rocked Amanda. She stopped it before it made her move. Any sudden movements would mean sudden death.

"Kill me, not her." Amanda demanded in a whisper.

"I'm not done with you yet, and besides, even if you were dead, I'd still kill your sister. In her last moments I'll tell her you said, 'take her, not me.' I'd love to see her face." He chuckled as if it was supposed to be funny. When she didn't laugh, he tightened his grip, finally putting some pressure on the knife. It cut her skin like her skin was butter, and unable to control herself, she cried out in pain. But he seemed to like that, and he released her.

She fell to the floor, gasping for breath, and wailing in pain. Tears were streaming her cheeks, and if she could have, she would have kicked him, but she knew that wouldn't do anything for her case.

"What do you want?" She gasped out, "I'll give you anything, just don't hurt her."

"Ah, what I want is your body. If you give me you, I'll spare her. Now, take your clothes off, or I'll kill you sister." He said, waiting for her to take her clothes off.

Tears were taking her vision from her, but she took her shirt off never the less. She was utterly embarrassed when Seth moaned as he watched her take her bra off. His hands were on her breasts, squeezing them, feeling them, sizing them up.

"You're so much bigger than Tatiana, Amanda." He said, bringing his face down to her right nipple. He sucked at it, and his tongue circled it. He finally bit down, _hard,_ onto her nipple, wanting a response out of her. Blood came out as she yelped and jumped away from him. Seth wasn't happy that she was retreating, so he took the knife out that was positioned in his back pocket.

"Resist again and I'll kill you _and_ your sister." He said, looking down at her breast again. He put the dagger back into his pocket, and leaned in so he could suck the blood off of it. But before he did so, he said, "I want a real response out of you Amanda. If I don't hear one, I'm going to kill Taty."

He took hold of her breast again, this time he was much gentler. He was testing her. She moaned out a fake moan, but it seemed odd. Seth didn't seem to notice, because he liked it. He moved to the other breast, retrieving fake moans from Amanda.

He finally had enough of her breast, and he pushed Amanda up the stairs. She turned around and went up them herself, yelping again when he smacked her ass.

She was scared shittless. But she was more afraid her sister would walk in on them. Taty wouldn't wait for explanations. Taty was never good with pain. Amanda knew that.

But she acted like she was actually enjoying herself when Seth commanded her to take his shirt off. She did as she was told, trying not to puke. This wasn't right. This was not right. And yet she was doing it.

Seth pulled his pants off, along with his boxers.

"Get on your knees, Amanda." He said pushing Amanda down by her shoulders. "Suck me."

Amanda was disgusted. She wondered for just a moment if Taty did this with him every night. She was still a virgin, so she had no clue what she was doing. And she guessed Tatiana did it with him every night. Disgusting.

With a scrunched nose in disgust, Amanda leaned in and took Seth in her mouth. He was long and hard, and as she bobbed up and down like she had once seen in the movies, she fought the urge to puke. Seth didn't seem to like the slow pace, and he grabbed Amanda's Hair with both hands and pushed her head into him. His cock went all the way into her mouth, all the way down her throat, and it choked her. He pulled his cock out to where only his head was in her mouth and thrust into her with such force that Amanda had to hold onto his hips to keep from falling on her back.

This was so wrong on so many levels, and the more that Seth thrust in, the more she wished she had killed herself when she had the chance. This was pure torture, and when he finally pulled out of her mouth, having cum into her mouth with flow after flow, she was elated with ever fiber of her being.

"Now strip your pants and underwear off for me. Now." Seth ordered, as he began to stroke himself.

Amanda obliged, her whole body rocking with fear and embarrassment. This was the most she had ever been naked in front of anyone in her life. And now she was going to lose her virginity because she was being raped.

After her clothes were off, Seth pushed her onto the bed, slapping her ass again. She kept herself from yelping this time, figuring this was going to happen to her a lot from now on.

"Now you're going to moan, and like this or your sister is dead." Seth said, as he thrust into her.

Amanda felt the pain sear through her as he broke her barrier. She screamed her pain, and Seth thinking she was screaming out in pleasure, thrust into her hard. Again she screamed her pain still fresh and hot. Seth thrust into her again and again and again. Finally the pain was gone, replaced by a feeling she had never felt before. It rocked her body, and a real moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

What was wrong with her? Why was she enjoying this? She kept questioning herself. But her body betrayed her. Her moans escaped anyway, and Seth had this creepy smile on his face. Suddenly, Amanda's world exploded and she saw stars. Her fingernails raked Seth's back, making him curse, but he thrust into her riding her first real orgasm out.

After she came down from her high, Seth took her right leg and brought it over his shoulder, and did the same with her other leg. He then thrust into her making her scream her pleasure. He slapped her ass still thrusting into her. The slap brought her back to reality, and she stopped moaning. Finding the inner hatred surge threw her, she knew she would never live through this. She would always hate herself because of this.

And suddenly, she heard the door open and a choke came from the visitor.

She looked over, and saw Tatiana.

"Help me," She said. But it sounded more like a moan. A moan of pure pleasure and a moan of pure hatred. It was a type of moan that would have any man wanting. And it made Seth's dick twitch in her.

Tatiana had tears in her eyes, and she ran down the stairs.

Fuck. Amanda thought. She just lost the one person she loved most. The one person she needed to survive. And turning her head back to Seth, she saw the satisfied look on his face. With one last strong, hard, thrust, Seth spilled into her, his jizz filling her. And the worst part was that she wasn't on the pill. Now she had no doubt that she'd get pregnant, and for once she didn't care. She just lost her sister. She didn't know where Taty was going to go, but she herself needed to get away from this town. She needed a vacation. A time to think. And she needed it now.

"I did what you wanted, now can I go?" She asked him. He nodded, smiling at her as if he hadn't just ruined everything in her life.

"Call me," he said.

Amanda was so sick of him. She picked up her clothes, bending down to pick them up. Suddenly she felt to warm fingers rub some of her cum and his cum off of her. She turned her head to see him lick his fingers. Amanda picked all of her clothes up, and ran down the stairs. Completely naked. But at the moment she didn't care. She walked out the door, with Seth cum running down her thighs. She needed out of there. She needed away from the pain. And she needed it fast.

Getting in the car, she backed out of the driveway, only now noticing that she had left the car running. But she didn't dwell on it long; she was out of that driveway in less than 5 seconds and speeding down the road to the local cruise. Her next destination and her personal escape.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So how did I do for my first lemon? This is sort of a lemon and Amanda's side of the story. Don't hate Amanda. The real person you should hate is Seth, though I think Seth in the Sega is one hunk of fluffy love-ness. :)

**I hope you like this, and I hope this lemon wasn't too graphic. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Jessica Marie Cullen**


End file.
